Family Ties: Rokudo Mukuro
by Rinatsu
Summary: Sequel to 'One Big Happy Family: Varia'. Old man Nezu is getting on your nerves again, and now the Varia are not willing to help you. You turn to your only help...? What could possibly go wrong? Might have spoke too soon... Rated T for...horrible pranks?
1. Who As My Cousin Now?

**Rin: Okay, apparently I'm pissed off now…**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ Why?**

**Rin: My parents just got into an argument, and they like…just drag me into it! –anger mark- What has it got to do with me?**

**Mukuro: Oya, oya… Cool down… You know how adults are like…**

**Rin: Hmph… Fine… I'm just writing this to relieve some of my stress over their stupid argument… Sequel to: One Big Happy Family: Varia.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>This must be your lucky day once again…<p>

_Like real…_

That dreaded old man Nezu wanted to visit your family….AGAIN. God how annoying can he be? And just when you thought that his memories of last time's event was all erased… Either some of it is still there, or he's just plain crazy.

But this time, instead of telling him that your 'family' were at home, you told him that your whole 'family' were out and you are currently staying with your cousin.

_Great…_ Now where are you going to get a temporally cousin? You sighed and hung your head down in depress as you walk home slowly, thinking of a way to handle that troublesome old man.

"VROOOOOOOIIIIIIII! NO WAY WE'RE GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Squalo apparently was trying to scream your ears out. You immediately covered your ears to prevent them from breaking.

"Loud captain… If you don't lower down your volume, the newly fixed mansion is going to corrupt again…" Fran talked back with his monotone voice while trying to remove Bel's knives that were stuck to his back.

Lussuria nodded in agreement. "You're going to cause the mansion to collapse again like this, Squ-chan… And boss wouldn't be happy…" So now, you were asking if now, any of them were willing to help you with that old man again, but it appears to be no…

"Hmph. Remember Squalo, if this mansion collapsed again, you're going to be charge…" Mammon scoffed unhappily at a side. Oh right, the mansion's fixing fees were unfortunately, charge under Mammon.

After all, she has the most money…

You sighed once again. Now neither of them was going to help you. Just then, you suddenly remembered. Why ask these people when you can ask your 'beloved' boss instead?

"Ushishishi~ If you're going to find boss, forget it… I doubt that he's going to agree…" Bel chuckled at a side. You glared hard at the self-proclaimed prince.

"Boss is nev-" Before Levi could even finish, you rushed past him, pushing him towards a wall in the process.

"BOSS!" You ran into Xanxus's room. But within just five minutes, you were thrown out of the room. You stood up and dust yourself. What was wrong? You tried everything. Including the all-so-helpful puppy eyes expression which you learn from the all-so-innocent Vongola Decimo.

You walked back downstairs, sighing. "Shishishi~ See? Told you…" Bel laughed softly, clearly trying to provoke you. Luckily, you weren't shot by Xanxus's X-guns instead.

You clenched your fist tightly. That's it. Time for the last straw. There was now only one final person you can turn to.

Your childhood best friend, Rokudo Mukuro.

As much as you hate to admit, but he was the only final person where you can get help from. You flinched slightly at this thought as you slowly approach Kokuyo land.

Yes, Mukuro was released from the Vindice a few days ago, and thank God he was.

"Kufufufu~ Is there anything you need?" Mukuro gave his infamous laugh when he saw you appear. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa and M.M was at the scene too.

You fidgeted uncontrollably while trying to find something to say. What if he doesn't agree? Well, who cares about that now!

"I came here to request something." You mustered up all your courage and asked. _It's now or never…_

Mukuro looked at you and smirk, sending goose bumps through your body. You explained that whole event to him.

"Oya? Sounds interesting… But, I have a condition…" He mused.

You immediately stood in attention and listen attentively.

"I will help you with this using my illusion, but, I want to personally play in this 'game' too…." He smirked once again.

"I shall be your cousin then…"

_At that moment, you felt your whole world just corrupted._

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro: Kufufufu~ This is going to be fun~ Oya, you still sulking?<strong>

**Rin: Much better now…**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ Give this girl some reviews and cheer her up, ne?**

**Rin: You're asking for too much… R&R onegai…**


	2. Nappo Horrors With A Pinch Of Mystery

**Rin: Hi everyone… I'm so sorry with the late updates…-bows- My mind was literally blank, until now, which I fortunately got back some ideas, so I'm updating this story first…**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ And yet you still have the cheek to say that…-pokes Rin with trident-**

**Rin: -twitch- Don't get on my nerves pineapple head… Or you'll be out of this story…**

**Mukuro: ….Kufufu….seems that you're not in the mood…**

**Rin: Yeah…some problems with life apparently… So I apologise if this chapter is not that good…Enjoy minna-san! –bows-**

* * *

><p><strong>Leph 129: I hate that old man…D: Luckily I don't have such teachers at my school… Yep, they're back to normal already! ^^ Thanks!<strong>

**CloudyDays12: Hehe… Will Mukuro be a good influence or bad? :D I wonder…**

**la catena di vento: Kuhahahaha! Sure he will…-evil smirk- That's what I've tried too… Yeah, I know right? D: Thanks! ^^**

**cocoamilo: Hai! Sorry for the late update but thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>"I will help you with this using my illusion, but, I want to personally play in this 'game' too…." He smirked once again.<em>

_"I shall be your cousin then…"_

_At that moment, you felt your whole world just corrupted._

* * *

><p>"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." You stared at Mukuro , trying to reprocess what he had just said, just in case you heard something wrong or missed out anything…<em>just in case.<em>

Mukuro apparently just raised a brow at you. "Oya, oya… Do I look like I'm joking with you? Kufufu…I thought you would have known me best since we're childhood friends, no?" He asked sarcastically.

You then felt a nerve twitched somewhere in your body. Of course, you wouldn't totally consider him a childhood_ 'friend'_; after all, he seems to have bullied you most of the time, using the most ridiculous tricks, but on a second thought, he did save you from a group of bullies before.

While you were thinking about how he had pranked you last time by creating illusions of pineapple monsters, yes I do mean by pineapple, that resulted you to fear pineapples for the following three years, a newcomer came into the room.

"Mukuro-sama…" A quiet yet familiar voice spoke. You recognised that voice anywhere. It was Chrome, another one of the innocent that you claimed to have been tricked by Mukuro and his pineapple tricks, was also the same time one of your closer friend.

"Oh hi Chrome!" You waved happily, but Chrome just smiled shyly and nod back at you. "Kufufu~ What brings you here my dear Chrome? And no, I did not use any 'pineapple' tricks to trick anyone…" Mukuro asked the rather shy girl before turning to glare at you.

You scoffed at him and looked away.

"Ken said that he sensed a rather dangerous aura upstairs and wanted me to check…" Chrome replied. Instead of being worried, this sent Mukuro falling into fits of laughter.

Tears were still pouring out of his eyes when he tried to talk. "K-Kufufu~ I believed what Ken had sensed was him/her…" The pineapple illusion went on laughing while pointing a somewhat accusing finger at you.

You found yourself twitching once again. "Alright Mukuro! So do you agree to the plan or not?" You asked again, this time with a more demanding tone.

The illusionist flinched to the tone of your voice. "Oya… But I already stated my conditions did I not? If you agree to let me be a part of this, I'll definitely play along… Kufufu…" You sighed in defeat, agreeing to the pineapple head's stupid condition.

"Oh right… One more condition which I forgot to mention… I want my dear Chrome to be part of this too…" Chrome blushed to the mention of her name and played with her fingers shyly.

You had no choice but to agree before walking off downstairs, muttering at the same time something like 'What a show-off…'

* * *

><p><em>Time skip to preparations…<em>

"So what are we gonna do to clear this place up?" You asked the illusionist as you looked at the conditions of the building. It was just…well, horrible. Not forgetting to mention holes here and there, one could easily trip on fall flat on the floor, or worse, into the hole.

"Kufufu~ That's easy." And with a snap of Mukuro's fingers, the whole place was transformed into a gigantic mansion, even bigger than the Varia mansion, and with more luxury furniture.

Your jaw dropped in both surprise and excitement.

"Kufufu~ No need to thank me… By the way, where are Ken and Chikusa?" Mukuro asked while changing both his and Chrome's outfit into something that fits with the mansion. "T-They're outside shopping for groceries…" Chrome answered softly at a side.

The pineapple head nodded. "Good. They should stay out of this for the time being…"

You examined the building/mansion happily, certainly quite glad that Mukuro was actually able to put up with such a fine work, everything was so flawless and perfect.

That is until you reach…

_The kitchen._

You gasped in horror by the scene in front of you.

_Pineapples._

There were pineapples _EVERYWHERE._ Pineapples in the cupboard, pineapples on the table, pineapples in the sink, pineapples on the chair, pineapples in the refrigerator…

_Pineapples everywhere…_

"MUKURO YOU BASTARD!" You shouted for the illusionist name. He was as good as dead. Well, in your hands anyways… You are gonna make sure that he's definitely going to hell, but this time, NOT be reincarnated back.

"Kufufu~ Like my little artwork?" You held back the urge to punch him to death, but instead something else caught your attention.

There was a man sitting at the back… You couldn't really make out his features clearly, but you found his hairstyle awfully similar to a certain someone…

"Oya, what's wrong? You looked as though you've seen a ghost…" Mukuro asked you. You decided to shake it off, thinking that it's either your eyes playing tricks with you, or it's just another one of that idiot pineapple's trick….

"We better go prepare ourselves now since the old ma- I mean Nezu, is almost here…" You said. Just as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

You cleared your throat before proceeding to the door.

"W-Welcome ol- I mean Nezu-sensei~ Come on in then~" You opened the door and gave the dreadful old man your _'sweetest'_ smile.

_Heck was this going to be fun…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'M DONEEEEEEEE…. I wonder if anyone is ever gonna read this…lol…<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ We're gonna have fun next chapter~**

**Rin: Oh right~ If anyone of you can guess who the mysterious man is, you'll get…erm… A COOKIE! :3 It's pretty easy actually…XD**

**Chrome: M-Minna-san… R-Review onegai! –bows-**


	3. AN: TRULY SORRY

It's Rinatsu/Rin here!

I apologise for not updating and I'm truly VERY SORRY, as this year of school is pretty much very important for me, and there's a major exam coming round the corner.

There isn't seemed to be any ideas coming to me either, and since there's an exam coming up, I will not be updating for the time being.

**WILL BE ON HIATUS: AUG-OCT**

No, I won't quit Fanfiction as this is one of the BEST sites that I've been into.

Again, I'm TRULY SORRY any inconvenience caused and I hope all of you can understand. HONTO NI GOMEN! –bows-

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu Signing Off~<em>


End file.
